


Another Life

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'll add more tags as it goes on, M/M, this is based on dreamxxdream's reincarnation au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dreamxxdream is one of the most amazing artists on Tumblr! Please check her original art out here: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/And I hope you enjoyed my take on her story ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamxxdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamxxdream/gifts).



It was a freezing winter day. The kind of weather that the wind stole the moisture in your mouth and clouds of your breath surrounded your face. Your skin felt as frozen as the icicles dripping like stalactites from buildings. Your whole body was a host for the parasite of cold, and all you wanted was to closet yourself away until the weather passed.

The air was dry as my cracked lips as I walked down the streets. People bustled by on their business; phones in their hand, shopping bags draped over their arms, coffees clutched in their gloved hands. It was an ordinary day for them. They had no idea of knowing that something extraordinary was going to happen, no idea that the brown haired college student passing by them with his coat unzipped, his backpack draped over his shoulder was going to have his life change. Their faces slid in and out of my veiw, my eyes flickering to them, ears and noses red with cold, eyes teary from the wind.

Just a face in the crowd. A face of a person I had never met before in my life. And yet it was that face I knew I would recognize among millions… because I had seen it in my dreams hundreds and thousands of times before. Dreams which are filled with memories of another time, another life. Dreams of a spark of warmth in a world infinitely colder and more cruel than this one.

Without any kind of warning…that person suddenly appeared right in front of me.

Images bled into my mind's eye. I saw him standing, blood staining his green cloak with claret. I saw him drinking tea the way he always had. I saw him above me, staring down at me with an excited glint in his so often blank eyes. I saw, and I felt, the feeling of our hands tangled against one another’s, blood from my own bite marks dripping down my hand, the feeling of his fingers threaded through mine…

A hot tear was starting to blossom in my eyes as I saw him, standing on his phone a ways away from me. It felt like the world had been bleached of its color, stuck in a monochrome, except him. A tear ran down my freezing face, so hot, like fire that burned white hot enough to bend metal. It was a terrifying feeling, one that made me feel like an animal;such a raw and primal emotion. I wanted to scream for him to see me, but my voice was lost, trapped in my vocal cords and hidden in my tears.

He was on his phone, not looking at me, his black hair catching the grey sunlight and gleaming a bit. A million memories were running through my senses, blinding me, intoxicating as alcohol. My body didn’t know what to do. Did I run to him? What if he didn’t remember me? Did I yell his name? My shoes were pounding the pavements as I ran towards him, my eyes swimming, vision blurry. The colors in the world gone but for him, right in front of me, a mirage of water for a dehydrated man.

_“If you ever find him, don’t make it weird.”_

_  
_ _“He might not remember anything.”_

That’s what I’d always told myself. But in that moment…

“Captain!”

None of that even crossed my mind.

Remember.

I stood in front of him, gasping with muffled sobs. I stared at him, pleading, praying that he’d look at me, and know it was me… He’d engraved himself in my mind, holding a reserved spot in my heart. Had I not done the same for him?

Please.

He glanced at me, still holding the phone to his ear. I could see it in his eyes, the look you get when you see someone you know but can’t quite place them. The harsh lines I’d seen on his face looked lighter, less prominent, like maybe he’d suffered less in this world. I hoped that was true. I hoped he was happier than he had ever been in the other one, which was certainly a living hell. I saw he’d lowered the phone from his ear.

Remember.

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, and he opened his mouth to speak, the shock still etched into his features. The tears running down my face were uncomfortably hot now, running down over my desert dry lips onto my tongue, tasting of the bitter salt of the ocean I’d craved so much. When he spoke, it was the same voice, yet somehow gentler, more welcome. His voice was a song I hadn’t heard in so, so long, but when I heard it again, it only reminded me of how beautiful it was. It was a simple word he said. It was a special word. It was my word, my name.

“Eren.” He said it with finality, sounding as if he thought he was dreaming. My hand shook as I reached towards him. I wrapped my arms around his body, sobbing into his shoulder. He’d always protected me, holding him against me and crying into his shoulder just felt like another time he’d keep me safe from the world. I sobbed, hiccuping into the fabric of his coat. I was afraid that if I didn’t hold on tight enough he would pop and disappear like a bubble. He was hesitant at first, and it was just me clutching him to my chest, but then I felt his hands grip the cloth at my shoulders, hiding face in my chest. Was it true? Was this just a dream? But those arms wrapped around me were warm and solid, and without a doubt real. Then I heard his voice again. “Shit, you’re tall.” I chuckled quietly, sniffing. Still, people rushed by, normal people leading normal lives, not aware that something completely phenomenal was happening.

Ah… His voice is the same.

“Eren,” I could almost feel the heat of his breath, of his body, of the life through my clothes. “How old are you?” He asked, still pressed against my arm. I nuzzled his hair softly, the strands silky as they tickled my skin.

His scent too.

Like tea and undertones of something that I couldn’t quite describe.

“Twenty. I’m twenty.” I said quietly. I felt him exhale softly. “You?”

  
“Thirty-one.”

It was real. Levi was here, in my arms, here with me, finally…

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamxxdream is one of the most amazing artists on Tumblr! Please check her original art out here: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/  
> And I hope you enjoyed my take on her story ^^


End file.
